


What?!

by JinxWild19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxWild19/pseuds/JinxWild19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle of the new school year and Scorpius can't help but to notice that Albus is a bit off. Trying to cheer him up causes... secrets to be unearthed. Secrets that most would have liked to have stayed such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius has a surprise for Albus. Will he like it?

Chapter 1

  
  
  


*Scorpius

“Hey Albus, wait up!” I said panting trying to catch up with him on the way to Hogsmeade. “I thought you were going to wait for me in the castle?”

 

*Albus

I turned around to face him, nearly dropping my excessive load of books as I did so, “I did, yeah. I forgot I have some library books due, so I have to do that first. I just ran back to the dorm…” My cheeks were still flushed red from running, “Can I meet you at the Leaky Cauldron or something?” My fingers twitched nervously against the spine of a rather old copy of “The Tales of Beedle the Bard.” It was my favorite book, I had read it nearly one hundred times since I first learned to read.

 

*Scorpius

“No, thats okay I can help you take them to the library it will go faster then we can head down together.” I really wanted to show him something on the way down, but if he took too long then there would be no point in going because it would be gone. I took some of the books off the top to lighten his load, “Damn, these are heavy for someone who doesn't lift much you sure can carry a lot of heavy books!”

 

*Albus

I nodded, and tried desperately not to show the stress I was feeling on my face. “Thanks, Scorpius.” We walked side by side, our footsteps falling into a smooth rhythm.

 

*Scorpius

“So I know for a fact that you did not have most of these books due till next week. What is the real thing that is stressing you out Al?”

 

*Albus

My eyes opened wide, he was too damn perceptive. “Oh, it’s not a big deal. I’m just a bit overwhelmed with school work is all.” I lied easily, grinning at him. “I’m sure everything will be much easier after midterms are over with.”

 

*Scorpius

“Bullshit! Albus you never stress about midterms or school work! You thrive in it!” Luckily we had just gotten to an alcove with a window seat so I was able to slam down the books on to something that would not get is knickers in a twist for not treating books right. “Now you tell me what is wrong or so help me you won't see the thing I wanted to-.” Damn it!

 

*Albus

I just stared at him for a moment in shock, “Look who’s talking, right, I think I ought to be concerned about you. Why so jumpy, Scorpius?”

 

*Scorpius

Blast. I sighed, “I will tell you mine if you tell me yours first.”

 

*Albus

I considered this for a moment before shrugging. “There’s nothing to say.”

 

*Scorpius “You really would have liked it I know how you like to collect data and study things.” I said with a slight mock in my tone.

 

*Albus

I rolled my eyes, “I’m not a fucking Ravenclaw, Scorpius. You’re not just some rat under a microscope, you know.”

 

*Scorpius “You might not be one, but you sure do sound like one most of the time I am surprised even now that you are not one. Regardless you still like to study things. I know that for a fact. I also know that what I wanted to show you will be gone for another two years if you don’t hurry your arse up and tell me what is wrong!”

 

*Albus

Grinning curiously, I stood up to look out the library window, as if that might reveal something. “What’s outside?”

 

*Scorpius

“You can’t just pear out and expect to find it otherwise mere people would know about it. Sometimes it surprises me you are not a Gryffindor.”

 

*Albus

I tried not to laugh, but failed, “Mere people? What does that make you, then?”

 

*Scorpius

“Don’t make fun of me you know I am better than everyone else! Except you.” I said the last part more to my self trying to hide look I know I was giving he while he had his laugh at my expense.

 

*Albus

Pretending not to hear the last part for his sake, I took two steps in the direction of the door, encouraging him to follow me. “Show me.”

 

*Scorpius

“Fine.” I was glad he did not see the look I gave him. We were close enough so that I was able to Leviosa the books into the library. “Come on we will have to hurry.” I grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

 

*Albus

I nodded eagerly, and trotted along behind him back out the castle. “Where is it?”

 

*Scorpius

“ Right by the Whomping Willow tree. Come on we might just make it!”

 

*Albus

Laughing, I ran along behind him in that direction, kicking at the last remnants of snow in the spring morning. He ran ahead of me, eager as I had ever seen him. “You look like a fucking child!” I called in his direction.

 

*Scorpius

“You will understand why if you get to see it!”

 

*Albus

We slowed down as we reached the Whomping Willow. I stood behind him panting, and grinning at his flushed cheeks.

 

*Scorpius

“ Ok you have to be very quiet as we get closer she gets scared easily!”

 

*Albus

“She?” I spoke in a hushed voice, creeping in behind him.

 

*Scorpius

“You'll see. She is gorgeous and she said that if we get here in time she might be able to let us keep her for a bit.”

 

*Albus

“Keep her?” I frowned suddenly, thinking of owls or cats, “Wait, are we going to the Shrieking Shack?”

 

*Scorpius

“No, now keep your voice down we she is right next to the tree so we have to be careful she can only keep it calm for so long.”

 

*Albus

“Okay.” I whispered, hunching over slightly as if that might make me quieter.

 

*Scorpius

There she is oh no she is fading, “Floris! Dea Floris!” I said in the loudest whisper possible as to not scare her. When she heard her name being called she stopped fading. She saw me and beammed. Her entire body started to glow.

 

*Albus

I poked Scorpius in the back, “What the hell is that?”

 

*Scorpius

“She,” I said lifting her up off of the ground and pressing the knot on the tree to keep it from attacking, “is the reason that spring flowers bloom in there more vibrant ways. She is also the reason why I have not been failing in Herbology. Now don’t be rude say Hi. Also we should start heading away from the tree.”

 

*Albus

I started, and scampered away from the Willow as one of it’s smaller twigs stretched lethargically in my direction. Once well out of it’s reach, I turned to the glowing girl, “Erm… Hi. I’m Albus. Albus Potter.”

 

*Flora

“Hello, Albus Potter! It has been awhile since I last saw a Potter. The last one was attacked by a wolf. Or was that the red headed one...?”

 

*Scorpius

I propped her on my shoulder as we walked so that she could sit there and talk to Al. His eyes were alight with intrigue about her. I loved it when he looked like that.

 

*Albus

“Yeah, that would be my uncle, Ron. He loves to tell that story.” This was surreal. “Dea Floris… That’s pretty. Forgive my Latin, but does that mean Goddess of the Flowers?”

 

*Flora

“Very close, it’s Lovely Flower Goddess. Though to be honest I much prefer to be known as Flower Goddess or as you put it Goddes of the Flowers. I don’t only hold power over lovely flowers but of all plants. I had no control over my name though. Why don’t you call me Floris or Flora for more shorter options.” I said with a smile that could not help. I am starting to understand why Scorpius talked so much of this boy, his eyes were mesmerizing I wonder could he somehow have their blood?

 

*Albus

”Wow…” I’m sure I looked a bit slack-jawed and idiotic, but I didn’t really care. “Wow. You’re very beautiful.”

 

*Scorpius

Humf he never says stuff like that to me...

 

*Flora

“Why thank you. You are quite handsome your self just like Scor-.”

 

*Scorpius

“So what would you guys like to go do?”

 

*Albus

Ha! I heard that. He’d been talking about me? Aww… Wait, did he say something? Oh, we’re not done here. I still did want a moment alone, I hadn’t meant to get caught up in Scorpius’ plans all day. That happened more often than not, though, and I didn’t really mind. I liked being with him, just not always.

 

*Scorpius

“You want to be alone don’t you?” I can tell he has that look on his face. Maybe Floris can stay for a couple of days.

 

*Albus

I nodded, both lying and not. I needed to be alone, I needed to escape reality for just a bit, but I need someone to bear witness, just to prove to me that it’s not all a dream. Maybe Scorpius could be that person. If he didn’t talk so damn much. I do, I do, I do. I want to be alone in ways that make me feel sick at the sight of foreign human flesh, I need to be by myself for just a bit, then I can deal with all this again. This is throwing off my schedule. Fuck. “Yeah, I’m sorry.” I didn’t want him to be sad without me, as irrational as that sounds. Scorpius has people he can go to. Friends. Maybe Floris can stay for a couple of days.

 

*Scorpius

“Okay.” I guess I could just hang out with Floris.

 

*Flora

“Albus might I have a word with you alone before you go running off?”

 

*Albus

“Oh.” My jaw ticked, “Okay.”

 

*Flora

“Won't take but a moment Scorpius.” There is something off about this boy know? His energy has shifted. Could it be the blood does in fact run in his veins like I suspected? Scorpius placed me on a tree limb eye level with Albus and he started off towards the castle knowing I would appear on his shoulder when we were thru. “Now Albus what is wrong. Your energy has changed since you and I were introduced, like there is something you are attempting to hide is seeping through your walls?”

 

*Albus

“Oh.” I stared at her for a moment. “No, I guess I’m just an introvert.” This… creature, whatever she was, gave me a weird creeping feeling. Like ice water.

 

*Flora

“I don’t believe that is all there is to it. There is something stirring inside of you just waiting to break thru and I do not believe it is a creature that will be nice if not confronted properly.”

 

*Albus

I frowned, annoyed. “Alright. Well, I’m just going to head up to my dorm for a bit. Tell Scorpius everything’s alright.”

 

*Flora

I could tell the boy was done listening to me. As he turned away I cast a spell on him so that I could keep an eye on his magical energy, if he went into a state he was likely to destroy the castle. “All right dear, see you later.”

 

*Albus

I shuffled off slowly at first, then picked up speed as I neared the castle. Like hell was I going to my dorm, there might be people there! I took the stairs two at a time as I sprinted to the seventh floor, glorying in the empty hallway.


	2. What is this Creature?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this creature that Scorpius has shown to Albus?

Chapter Two

  
  
  


*Scorpius

With a POP Floris appeared on the table next to my potions book. Not that I was really doing anything, but it’s the thought that counts right. Albus usually studied with me. No one elses would. I looked a Floris... she looked strange. Her color looked off and something about her face made me feel I was in a tub of ice water. “Is Albus alright?” Should I really have let her into the castle? Maybe she is dangerous and I didn’t realize.

 

*Flora

“He is fine, I just wanted to see if maybe I could accompany him instead, but he wanted to be alone.”

 

*Scorpius

I think she is keeping something from me. “Okay, could you help me with Herbology then.”

 

*Flora

“I would love to!”

 

*Albus

The door appeared like soup to a starved man. I wrenched it open and collapsed on my favorite green plush chair. I had always loved the color green. It reminded me of home. It was my mum’s favorite color as well. That was probably because of Dad’s eyes. I had just barely closed my eyes when a familiar hand pressed against the back of my head, tangling it’s fingers in my hair. What do you want? I thought at it. ‘I just miss you, Albus.’ It replied. It’s fingers pressed even harder into the back of my skull, and I tried to relax and let it get over with. The fingers hesitated, ‘you’re thinking about HIM, not me! Why is that?’ I shrugged, sliding down into the chair. The fingers stayed perfectly in place.

 

*Flora

“Oh this is one of my favorite plants it has the ability to-” What is this? I have never felt magical energy like this before. It’s so alluring. So delectable. So powerful. I must control it.

 

*Scorpius

She is glowing black what the “Hell! What are you!” There was no one around they were all down in Hogsmeade and none of the younger students where in the dungeon! I attempted to cast a containment spell on her hoping that she would not be able to pop off or do damage to something.

 

*Albus

“Scorpius…” I muttered, sinking my fingers into my left forearm hard, trying to distract myself from It. ‘Yes, HIM! I AM NOT TO BE IGNORED, ALBUS!”

 

*Scorpius

“Merlin what have I done!” What have I brought inside of Hogwarts! “PROFESSOR!” I yelled hoping he was able to hear me I was not sure if i would be able to leave or pick her up I had no idea what I was doing. Albus usually knew what to do. “Oh Albus, I wish you were here you would know what to do.”

 

*Albus

“SCORPIUS!” I screamed, punching into thin air behind me, there was nothing there. The fingers on the back of my skull remained. ‘Stop talking about him! He’s not here for you, I am!” I bit down on my lip until I tasted blood. This was about to get out of control.

 

*Scorpius

“Floris, Stop!” I doubt this will work but it never hurts to try. “Floris, stop or I will banish you from Hogwarts for 20 years.”

 

*Flora

“You don’t have that kind of power littleone. Only the Headmaster does and she would never do that she doesn't know I exist. Now good bye Scorpius I have some feeding to do.

 

*Scorpius

“No you are lying. You can’t be this-.” She left with a crack that sent shiver down my spine. What have I done, oh Merlin What have I done. I raced out of the dungeon to find a professor or. “That’s it Profesor Nightingale she will know what to do she knows everything about the forbidden forest having grown up in there.” What room is she in...

 

*Albus

I closed my eyes tight. The air seemed to warm by a degree per second until I was boiling, gasping for every breath. Ten more seconds now… It couldn’t hold on forever.

 

*Scorpius

“PROGESOR! PROFESSOR NIGHTINGALE!!” Oh where is she? North tower, maybe she is in the North tower.

 

*Flora

Where is the boy? This is just a hallway. I should be in the same place as the boy!

 

*Albus

“Ten… Nine…” I counted down through gritted teeth. It screamed at me, LOOK AT ME, ALBUS! LOOK AT ME!  “Eight… seven…” I felt some blunt object come in contact with the back of my head, but I didn’t fall. I suppose that’s proof enough that whatever It was couldn’t be corporeal. “Six… Five…” Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

 

*Scorpius

Down the corridor, then a left at the portrait of- “Oof. Professor Nightingale! Oh thank Merlin I have been looking for you I need your help!

 

*ProNight

“What in the great stars above is going on? Please speak as quickly but clearly as possible. I sense a Disturbance on the Seventh floor. One of great power, quickly on my back it will be faster.”

 

*Scorpius

“Ok so about two years ago I met....”

 

*Albus

“Four… three…” Just tell me what I did wrong… “Two…” Sod it. “I’m sorry.” I looked at It.

 

*ProNight

“A fea creature of much power inside Hogwarts... This is not good. There are many students here who hold within them great magic that would cause this Goddess to turn from her better half. You happen to be good friends with the most powerful in the school. You also happened to have introduced her to him. I have noticed as of late a great battle within Mister Potter, one that if gone unchecked could spell disaster for our world and those connected to it. I had hoped that with you by his side you would be able to help him. It seems I was wrong he is far too stubborn, like his father. Now a fea has arrived and is plotting to take advantage of the poor boy whether she knows it or not.”

 

*Scorpius

“Is there nothing I can do to help?”

 

*ProNight

“I can not tell till we arrive and see what has unfolded. If luck is with us the castle will have protected the boy from the Fea creature.” If not we are all dead.

 

*Flora

“I can sense you my pretty boy. Where are you? I can smell your power, and I can practically taste the turmoil within.”

 

*Albus

It was odd. I never could quite tell if It was male or female. Maybe both? Neither? Regardless, once I locked my eyes to It’s giant blue ones, I couldn’t look away. It was beautiful. A humanoid sort of creature that seemed to radiate peace. That’s why I tried never to look at It. It lulled me into a false sense of security. This was nowhere close to safe. “I… gha….” Words failed me, I could only stare.

 

*Flora

“There!” I found the door to the boy!

 

*Scorpius

“Flora, STOP!” She didn’t even look like her self. She had black all around and her face...

 

*ProNight

“Go Scorpius, go help your friend I will fend of this Fae demon.”

 

*Scorpius

“Thankyou!” I ran faster than I had ever run before hoping I was not too late to help my friend.

 

*Flora

“You think you can stop me half breed! Ha, you may try, but you will fail!”

 

*ProNight

Her voice has turned from the sweet bell sound Scorpius described to the devilish tone my forefathers spoke of when talking of Fea creatures.

 

*Scorpius

I burst thru the door. Only to find Albus on the floor unconscious. “ALBUS!” I ran towards him falling to my knees and taking him into my arms. “You can’t leave me! You can’t wake up! WAKE UP!”

 

*Albus

I blinked blearily. My head felt fuzzy. To whom did that voice belong? It sounded so familiar… I tried to speak, but I felt like my mouth was stuffed with cotton. I managed to croak out a weak, “Scorpius?”

 

*Scorpius

“Albus!” I engulfed him in a tighter hold happy to hear his voice not noticing anything strange.

 

*Albus

The room spun around me, I groaned, struggling not to black out, but my eyes were already beginning to tunnel. “It’s gone?”

 

*Scorpius

“What’s gone?” I finally looked at him he seemed a bit different.

 

*Albus

I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was Flora and Professor Nightingale.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my friend and I's roleplays. She was Albus I was Scorpius.


End file.
